MY terrible roommate
by CarmillaWriterYo
Summary: She's more than just a lazy vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: MY terrible roommate**

**A/N: This story is set a little after Carmilla told Laura about her past. Idk where I'm going with this but I hope you enjoy(:**

"Would it kill you to clean up after yourself?!"

"Would it kill you to stop nagging me all the time cupcake?"

I heaved a frustrated sigh at my terrible vampiric roommate as I cleaned up empty soda cans and dirty laundry off the floor. She just laid on her bed with an amused look on her face as she glanced up at me from her book.

"You know if you decide to flunk college you'd make an excellent maid. All you need is a sexy uniform and less of that attitude." Carmilla said her deep voice making my cheeks flush red. God dammit it'd be easier to not like her if she wasn't so alluring and attractive.

I rolled my eyes and threw her dirty laundry in the hamper not responding. I could feel her eyes on me still but I just ignored her as I sat at my computer. I had a literature paper due tomorrow and I wasn't about to let Carmilla keep me from getting it done.

As I wrote my paper thoughts of Carmilla kept creeping into my head and made it very hard to focus. I glanced over at her and she was still neck deep in her book. I can't believe we kept her captive and tied up for two weeks. I honestly felt horrible about doing that to her, dang near starving her to death and making her reflect back on her dark past. I stared down at my hands as I felt enormous guilt fill my body.

"You okay there buttercup?" Carmilla asked her voice actually sounding concerned as she sat up and placed her book aside.

"It's n-nothing." I stammered glancing over at her for a second then fumbling around with some papers on my desk.

"Hmm I've been alive long enough to know when someone's lying. Come here and tell me what's bothering you." She patted the space next to her on her bed.

"I'm fine really."

"Don't make me make you tell me. Now come here cupcake." Her voice was demanding yet oddly sweet so I huffed as I got up and plopped next to her. Her eyes examined my face as I blinked nervously.

"Take your time." She touched my thigh in a caring manner as she looked me in the eyes waiting for me to speak. My cheeks flushed red yet again. Why did she make me feel like I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach?

"It's just I feel bad for what we did to you. Ya know tying you up and stuff." I admitted and watched as a smile graced her face.

"That's what's bothering you?" She laughed. "Don't sweat it buttercup, if anything I feel ashamed for letting you numbskulls capture me." I rolled my eyes and she nudged me with her elbow.

"Ya know if you feel that bad about it though you could always let me tie you down cutie." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively. Gosh why does she have to say things like that? My stomach fluttered as I pushed her playfully and got up from her bed.

"Ehh maybe another time I gotta finish my paper."

"I'm holding you to that cupcake." She winked as she got up to get something from the fridge.

She's such a flirt I swear.

I sat back down at my desk and scanned over what I had already written and sighed. I still had 1000 words to write because the assignment was to write a 2000 word paper on hero archetypes in the Iliad. Which I'm probably making harder than it should be but I can't seem to focus.

Carmilla placed a cup of coffee next to me and sat on the edge of her bed. "You're more scatter brained than normal should I be worried?" She smiled taking a sip of what was probably left over blood from the fridge.

"Thanks, and no I just can't focus." I said taking a sip of coffee and wow let me tell you for a lazy vampire Carmilla makes the best coffee.

"You could always let me tie you up now and finish your paper later." She tried, pulling my chair closer to her with a smug grin on her face just like she had before Danny, LaFontaine, Perry and I had captured her. To think I thought she wanted to eat me but instead she was hitting on me, just like she is right now.

"No you pervy vampire I really have to get this done I have to get that C up in literature. I don't plan on flunking out and becoming your maid."

"Ooo you should highly consider it cupcake." Her deep voice in my ear making my face hot.

I shook my head and scooted myself back to my desk determined to get this paper done as Carmilla gulped down the rest of her blood. I typed down a few sentences and looked over at Carmilla who was doodling on one of my spare sheets of paper.

I began to wonder what she normally did at this time of night while I slept. What would Carmilla be doing at 2am since it's practically her daytime?

"Hey what would you normally be doing right now?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh you know a little bit of this, a little bit of that." She said glancing up from her drawing.

"Come on I know you do something. Do you go feasting upon young virgins?" I joked wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, well not anymore at least." She said nonchalantly as she went back to doodling.

'Not anymore.' How funny I thought.

"I'll get you to tell me one of these days."

"Maybe, but I gotta keep my edge of mystery somehow hot stuff, you can't know all my secrets."

"Well what secrets can I know?"

For the rest of the night we talked about life, what made us happy, what made us sad and sometimes just complete randomness. I felt as if I was cracking some sort of metaphorical shell that Carmilla had. Something stirred in me as she recalled pleasant things from her life, hearing her laugh seeing her smile. Learning what makes her happy is probably what stuck with me most.

The stars, dancing, a good book, romance..

She really was more than just a lazy vampire.

She seemed so alive.

We were sprawled out on her bed, her head on my yellow pillow and our eyes on each other. Without realizing it we had been like this all night and it felt like we were in some sort of trans that I didn't mind staying in.

"Shit Laur I didn't know it was six already." She said sitting up and looking over at my computer.

"It's fine I'll probably get a C on my paper which is still passing I guess." I shrugged I really didn't care that I didn't finish it. The night I ended up having was way worth it.

"Seems like I'm not so terrible after all." She said smirking laying back down and playing with my hair.

"Ehhh I wouldn't go that far lazy." I smiled releasing myself from Carm to get some breakfast. She just rolled her eyes and snuggled back into my pillow.

I glanced over her and felt my chest stir of all the people out there I have a crush on a vampire I could hear my dads voice now.

'You sure can pick em' sweetheart.'

Honestly though after last night she seems like so much more and I know I can trust her even if everyone else doesn't. They don't know her like I do. And what makes me even happier is that there's so much more to learn about my mysterious centuries old roommate.

Going through the fridge trying to find something to eat I moved her 'soy milk' to the side and realized it was empty and there were also empty cans and muffin containers all through out it.

"Really Carm?! You don't throw anything away do you?! How messy can one person be!?"

"Here we go again." Carmilla groaned.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg you guys that kiss gave me life lol I can die happy now. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy. **

_This is not written for the young or the light of heart, not for the tranquil species of men whose souls are content with the simple pleasures of family, church, or profession. Rather, I write to those beings like myself whose existence is compounded by a lurid intermingling of the dark and the_

_light; who can judge rationally and think with reason, yet who feel too keenly and churn with too great a passion; who have an incessant longing for happiness and yet are_

_shadowed by a deep and persistent melancholy—those who grasp gratification where they may, but find no lasting comfort for the soul._

It's quite funny how books have always understood me in a way people never could. Even when I was alive a good novel could always help me feel understood. Being alive for so long it's so hard to find something that brings me peace like a book does. If only books nowadays weren't so cliche and made my kind sparkle of all things.

There is one thing lately though or should I say person who just seems to make me feel understood and happy.

Laura.

And don't get me started on how funny it is messing with her and seeing her all flustered. The last few nights have been like a good book with her. Endless talking, endless laughs, and I can't help but feel as if my heart actually beats again when I'm with her.

"Okay tell me how this sounds. Heros come in all shapes and sizes and in Greek literature the hero tends to be glorified and even sometimes a God." I was currently helping my lovely human with her speech for her literature class and let me tell you I can't wait for their little hero unit to be over. Hero this and hero that blah blah blah.

"Sounds good cupcake." I said relaxing into her yellow pillow she often got mad about me stealing when I told her if she just slept in my bed with me we wouldn't have any problems.

And of course she'd blush and roll her eyes at me.

I had my hand on her knee as she sat next to me writing out her speech on notecards and to my surprise she hadn't moved my hand at all.

"It's just I have to blow my teachers mind with some amazing speech cause I'm sure she thinks I'm some slacker idiot." She said as she caressed my hand on her knee making my skin tingle at her touch.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing." I encouraged weaving our fingers together. I watched as she looked at our hands and I could feel her heart accelerate in her chest.

"I sure hope so." She said caressing my hand with her thumb before letting it fall back to her knee. I watched as my blonde companion wrote and stressed over her speech purposely trying not to distract her because normally I'd be teasing her or messing with her. She just seemed so focused and something about it aroused me.

It's was just turning 3am when she had finally finished. I watched as she got up and put her notecards and various other papers in her bag and then retreated to the bathroom to change into some pajamas.

Since lately I've been staying here with Laura all night I usually just throw off my jeans like I am right now and relax deeply into her scent filled pillow.

Laura came out of the bathroom with her hair up and in a pony tail and wearing a simple tank top and shorts. I watched as she slipped into her bed and yawned. I frowned slightly kind of wishing she would have gotten in bed with me.

"Laura." I said her name seductively and with my eyebrows raised. She turned to me her eyes drowsy. "Hmm yes Carm?"

I looked over her tired features and smiled. I thought it was impossible for my blonde human to get anymore cuter but I guess I was wrong.

"What're you doing over there? Come here and lay with me." I watched as a smile formed on her face as she laughed.

"What's so funny buttercup?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

"I just think it's funny how you won't say that you want to cuddle me out loud when we both know that's what you wanna do." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"No maybe you're just a little to far away from me for my liking. Plus you don't wanna know what I REALLY want to do." I knew before those words even came out of my mouth that her cheeks would turn red. I always felt some sort of victory whenever she blushed.

"Well maybe I do wanna know." She said flashing me a challenging look.

Oooo feisty.

I grabbed her yellow pillow as I sat up and threw it at her face before laying next to her on her bed.

"Hey!" She said hitting me with her pillow while letting out a laugh.

"Well maybe you should have just laid with me in the first place cupcake." She rolled her eyes before turning her back to me, laying on her side facing the wall.

I swear this human makes me feel things I've never felt before.

Not even with Elle.

I scooted closer to the blonde pushing my body flush with hers, wrapping an arm around her waist I whispered in her ear.

"So maybe I do wanna cuddle."

She let out a satisfied sleepy moan and turned to me.

"I knew you did you big softy."

She rested her head against my shoulder and soon my sleepy companion was fast asleep. I tightened my grip around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as I dozed off completely consumed by her scent and warmth.

I felt like centuries of my life didn't matter and that this, Laura, was the missing piece to my hollow heart.

She made me feel alive yet I didn't want to hold her back. That's all a monster like me would be capable of doing for a wonderful soul like hers.

I've done so much wrong that no matter how much right I do nothing will make up for it. A soulless creature does not deserve such happiness yet I can't help but want to lose myself in her.

I sound ridiculous but what can I say Laura is like a good book but so much more.

**A/N: Make sure you review so I know what you think. Suggestions and feedback are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 hope you enjoy my creampuffs. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"I still have a C why?!" I slapped my head and groaned to myself. Even after getting a decent grade on my speech I still have a C in literature.

Ugh maybe I should stop staying up so late with Carm...

Anyway I should probably try asking Danny what I can do to improve my literature grade, her beiyng my Lit TA and all. I sent her a quick text asking her to drop by and then plopped down on Carmilla's bed. She was out getting some more blood to put in the fridge and I think she said something about getting a new book.

That girl and her books I swear.

The last few nights she's been sneaking into my bed to cuddle which I secretly love. I purposely act like I'm overly tired and make her think I cuddle her back subconsciously when really I enjoy having the warmth of her body against mine all night.

She's just so..comforting.

She probably just cuddles me because she's lonely or something I'm sure she doesn't think anything of it.

Though sometimes I swear she kisses my forehead, but maybe that's all in my head.

Some nights we lay together and just talk until the sun rises and I end up being exhausted all day and practically sleep in all my classes, and by the time I get back to mine and Carmilla's room she'll be in my bed asleep and I just plop right next to her and doze off.

I'm pretty sure my teachers think there's something wrong with me lately, but it's actually the complete opposite. I'm very much happy, except when I find dirty clothes and random junk all around my room from my messy vampire.

Not to mention she's been stealing my clothes lately, but that doesn't bother me as much as the messes she makes. She's just lucky she looks good in my clothes.

"Knock knock it's Danny." Danny's voice interrupted my vampire filled thoughts.

"It's open!" I yelled sitting up and looking towards the door.

"Hey Laura, jeez it's messy in here." Danny said looking a little shocked as she ran her hand through her ginger hair.

"Yeah well my roommate isn't the cleanest person." I laughed.

"Yeah person.." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway what'd you wanna talk about?" She asked sitting on the edge of my bed as I sat in my rollie chair from my desk.

"Well I'm sure you've seen that my Lit grade isn't the best right now and I was really striving to get a B this quarter and I just.."

"Oh goodie look who's here." Carmilla said sarcastically as she entered the room with a few cartons of 'soy milk' and a book in her hands.

"Yeah I'm here because Laura asked me to be so don't get all sassy with me bloodsucker." Danny countered angrily. Carmilla glared at Danny and I swear that look could have cut like a knife.

"Whatever I'll just pretend you're not here."

"You do that."

Jeez could their be anymore tension between these two?

I flashed Carmilla a calming look and she just nodded as she plopped on her bed and opened her book.

"Anyway I was just wondering what I could do to improve my grade?" I asked trying to clear the air.

"Well you had three incomplete assignments and on your speech you got a B but that doesn't make up for those other assignments. I might cut you a little slack if you tell me why you didn't finish those assignments all the way." She said cocking her eyebrow questioningly at me. I heard Carmilla make a noise behind me and I already knew she probably had a smug grin on her face.

"Well those assignments were uh..a little difficult." I stammered.

"Really? Well what made them difficult?" Well you know I was too busy with my hot vampire to even care about anything that wasn't her sooo..

"Oh just the topic."

"The topic? Heroes gave you a hard time? Look Laura you're a smart girl I know for a fact writing about heroes wasn't that hard for you." She looked a little concerned and baffled but I just shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just off my game lately." Carmilla started humming and Danny flashed her an annoyed look and I glanced over my shoulder at her. She winked at me and I felt my face turn hot.

Damn that vampire.

"Well I can see what I can do but honestly Laura I'm a little worried about you and so is your literature teacher. Shes been telling me you've been falling asleep in her class a lot lately? What's up with that?" She asked concerned.

"Oh I've just been really tired lately."

"Tired? Okayy well like I said I'll do what I can. Just try and do better Laura I'm really worried about you." She touched my arm and it made me think back to when I first met Danny. She was this badass, tall ginger and I thought I had the biggest crush on her but something changed and well I just don't feel that way anymore. Danny is great and all but she's not for me.

"Thanks Danny, and don't worry I'll do my best." I said standing up and leading her to the door.

"I'm here for you Laura, if you need anything I'm here." She said sincerely as Carmilla began making throw up noises.

"You'd think for an old grandma like you you'd be a tad more mature but I guess not, how sad." Danny said disgruntled, Carmilla just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway remember what I said Laur. I'll see you later." And with that Danny left and I turned to Carmilla and raised my eyebrows at her.

"It's about time your little girlfriend left. Have I mentioned how nauseating she is?" She said sitting up on her bed and placing her book aside. She had her hair in a pony tail and she was wearing glasses. Damn it and just when I thought she couldn't get hotter she does this.

"Is that my shirt? And Danny isn't my girlfriend." I stated as I pointed at my shirt on Carmilla.

"Oh yeah you left it laying on my bed creampuff. So anything on my side is technically mine. And yeah you may think that but I'm sure she thinks she owns you or something." I rolled my eyes.

"Danny doesn't think she owns me."

"Keep telling yourself that babe." Oh wow she just called me babe.

"Anyways, what're we doing tonight I'm really in the mood for a scary movie." I said sitting next to my vampiric companion.

"You're getting some sleep that's what you're doing and me well I'm gonna finish this book." She stated picking her book back up and laying her head on my yellow pillow.

"But Carm I'm not tired.." I pouted and she just laughed.

"God you make me feel really old sometimes. Especially when you pout like an annoying five year old." I rolled my eyes and laid down next to her. She stared into my eyes through her glasses as I settled against her shoulder. I reached up and took them off and she placed her book behind her.

"Fine I'll watch a stupid movie with you, only as long as I get you cuddle you." She said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"You said cuddle." I teased her as she just shook her head.

"Yeah yeah I'm a big softy I think we've established that." I smiled a victorious smile as I got up to grab my computer. Carmilla pushed the sheets back so I could get under them with her. I watched as she took her hair down and ruffled it getting cozy against my pillow.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna get in bed?" She said patting the spot next to her.

I slipped under the covers with her as I placed the computer on her lap. I scooted as close as humanly possible without being on top of her as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

Soon the movie began but I'm not gonna lie I paid more attention to Carmilla then I did the movie. Our hands fiddled together as we talked about randomness.

Being like this with her was my favorite part of the day it's really the only thing I look forward to to be honest.

She laid her head against my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm did you get a new perfume? It smells divine." She said hiding her face in my hair.

My heart was beating a million miles per minute as I tried to breathe normally.

"Oh it's just a new shampoo." I stated turning towards her.

"Well it smells great." She took my hand and rubbed it against her cheek as I looked into her eyes.

I began to wonder what we were doing. We practically acted like a couple but is that how Carmilla felt? Or am I just another one of her study buddies?

I sighed and laid back against her shoulder my thoughts taking over.

"You alright Laura?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired now is all. It's almost 5am anyway I should probably sleep." She nodded her head and pulled me close.

I felt so completely consumed in her yet I doubted that she was consumed in me.

I was almost completely asleep when I swore I felt her lips on my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look an update finally! Lol sorry this took longer than I intended hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_She used to place her pretty arms about my neck, draw me to her, and laying her cheek to mine, murmur with her lips near_ my_ ear, "Dearest, your little heart is wounded; think me not cruel because I obey the irresistible law of my strength and weakness; if your dear heart is wounded, my wild heart bleeds with yours. In the rapture of my enormous humiliation I live in your warm life, and you shall die—die, sweetly die—into mine._

"Stupid." I murmured out loud as I read. Clearly if someone is saying you'll die in their love than maybe you shouldn't be loving on them.

I looked over at Laura who was quietly working on something at her desk and I had the urge to pull her to the bed but my little human has been acting strange lately.

Distant.

She hasn't been sleeping with me anymore, she goes to bed early, and she doesn't even nag at me anymore.

Maybe her and Danny are hitting it off and I'm just being placed on the back burner.

Maybe.

I knew I wasn't good enough for her..but I deserve some sort of explanation or at least the truth. I was really starting to enjoy how close we were becoming and I thought maybe she felt the same way I did.

Maybe I was wrong.

I watched as she ran her fingers through her hair in a stressed out manner as she tapped her pencil on her desk.

"Tap that pencil any harder and you'll break the desk cupcake." I said standing up and looking over her shoulder. She glanced up at me and did some sort of nervous laugh that made my eyebrows raise.

God she's acting weird.

I decided to play the ground and act normal hoping she'd stop being like this and come cuddle with me and let me be consumed in her. Let me wrap my arms around her, feel her heart accelerate, drown in the scent of her hair, but most importantly be my quirky weirdo.

"Why don't you take a break?" I said pulling her out of her chair and towards my bed.

"It's uh fine Carm I just really want to study for my history exam." She pulled away and retreated back to her desk as I frowned.

For a second there it looked like she was holding herself back. Like she really wanted to come lay with me but something convinced her otherwise.

I laid back down and sighed picking my book back up but looking over at Laura who now had her head in her hands resting on the desk. I knew something was really bugging her, she wasn't just stressing over a history exam. It's more than that but what could it be?

And that's when an idea hit me.

I got up and went to the fridge grabbing a few sodas, a bag of chips, and some of the clothes from next to my bed.

I threw the clothes on her bed and then dumped the bag of chips on the floor and went into the bathroom and poured the sodas in the toilet leaving all the things for Laura to find and hopefully blow up about.

That'll get a reaction out of her now all I had to do was wait.

In no time she had to get up and go to the bathroom, I watched as she got up from her desk and made her way to the bathroom.

Three.

Two.

One.

"CARM! What the hell is this?!" That's what I call success.

She came storming out of the bathroom her head might have well been on fire.

"Soda in the toilet? Who does that? And why are there chips all over the floor? Why can't you keep anything clean I swear you do this crap on purpose." Oh you have no idea cupcake.

I just smiled and watched as her expression got even more disgruntled and well quite cute. Let me tell you an angry frustrated Laura Hollis is so attractive I might as well just melt, but I can't forget the task at hand.

"And now you just smile about it?!"

"Yes, something you should try doing." She gave me a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really buttercup? For the last couple of days your face might as well be a permanent frown. Now what's up with you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing is up I've just been stressed about this history exam you know school has been tough lately."

"Bullshit Laur. That's bullshit you and I both know it. Now you have three seconds to tell me what's up or I'll make you tell me." Yeah I was being a little forceful but damn I'd give anything to have my weirdo back.

She paused for a second like she was searching for the right words.

"Fine..but it's stupid." She said giving up and sitting next to me.

"I'm sure it can't be that stupid since it's been bothering you so much now spill the beans cupcake." I placed me hand on her knee and it was like my touch made her relax, she was definitely less tense.

"I uh really it's stupid Carm." She stammered looking down at her hands.

"Not everything that bothers you is stupid Laura." She looked into my eyes and ran her nervous hands through her hair.

"Idontjustwanttobeanotheroneofyourstudybuddies." She said so fast I barely knew what she said.

"Now I may be a vampire but not even I knew what you just said now again but slower." I said in a soothing voice.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't just want to be another one of your study buddies." She said slowly but with her eyes shut.

Wow does she really think that's what she is?

Oh is she so so wrong.

This girl has made me open up, smile, laugh, tingle, made me watch crappy movies, and damn I swear my heart has beaten because of her.

I laughed.

"Oh what am I going to do with you cupcake?" I caressed her cheek with my thumb looking into her beautiful eyes. "You have no clue how much more you are than some random study buddy. Believe that." I said assuringly.

"I just..I wasn't sure." She took my hand from her cheek and intertwined our fingers.

"Well now you should be sure. Because Laura you are wayyy more important to me than you think."

"You're important to me too Carm. Very." She stated smiling nervously.

My heart pounded when she said that I swear.

An assuring silence fell upon us. Our fingers still intertwined I looked deeply into her eyes, the urge to meet her lips with mine getting really tempting. I glanced down at her lips and watched as she smiled.

Damn that smile. I'd do anything for it.

"There's that smile I've been looking for."

We decided to watch a movie and let me tell you the moment she slipped into my bed and rested her body against mine I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her.

We didn't really pay attention to the movie, just each other which is why I don't understand why we even watch these things.

She was facing me my arms were around her waist her head was against my shoulder.

"I can't believe that was what was bothering you, you weirdo." I teased her.

"Well I can't believe you trashed our room just to find out you weirdo." I laughed and pulled her tighter against me.

"I knew it'd drive you crazy."

"That's not the only thing that drives me crazy." She said flirtatiously.

Was Laura coming on to me?

Wow well what do you know.

"Hmm keeping talking like that and I think we'll both go crazy." I ran my fingers through her hair.

To be honest I wanted to kiss her more than ever but I was nervous. What if I kissed her and she didn't like it or she didn't want me to?

She bit her lip, pushing her body against mine and placing her arms behind my neck.

"I think I might already be crazy." She said and for a second I was confused but then her lips were on mine.

Laura was kissing me.

Laura made the first move.

Wow.

I kissed her back our lips moving slowly at first, little pecks on the lips but suddenly Laura deepened the kiss. Passionately holding on to me slipping her tongue in my mouth as I ran my hands down her back. Her hands were on either side of my face holding me in place as she moved her head to the side kissing me some more. Our eyes were both shut in our moment of passion. I still couldn't believe Laura had the courage to make the first move. This girl is just full of surprises.

I pecked her lips a few more times before looking into her eyes. Her face was flushed red and she had a shy look on her face.

"Well look at you full of surprises." I said as I smiled kissing her cheek.

"What can I say? I gotta keep you on your toes some how." She shrugged with a smug look on her face.

Yeah a smug look. Laura being smug. This girl can't get any cuter.

"Well feel free to keep me on my toes anytime." I said pecking her lips which I believe I going to be a new hobby of mine.

"Oh I plan on it."


End file.
